For many years attempts have been made to supplement the electric power means for electric systems in vehicles and particularly vehicles that are driven by electric motors. For the most part these prior efforts have not been particularly successful because the drive for the generating means has been derived from motion between parts of the vehicle during travel and such motion has not been sufficient to produce the required current supply. Moreover, the batteries required for driving such vehicles or operating other electric systems in vehicles, normally are quite large and easily over-heat and also constitute a dead weight in the vehicle which requires more power for operating the vehicle.